


犬耳探長

by Williamchu



Series: 長篇文 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 歡樂向, 獸化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: Lestrade在一次下班的路途中被奇怪的小子注射了奇怪的液體因而昏倒在路上，結果當他從自家床上醒來，他發現他竟然長了犬耳和犬尾，可是除了他的犬耳和犬尾，究竟又是哪個神祕的好心人送他回家？他又該拿他的犬耳和犬尾怎麼辦？





	1. Chapter 1

又是個平凡且忙碌的一天，Lestrade探長拖著疲憊的身軀走在回家的路上，今天的報告不知道為什麼特別的難打，害他到半夜12點才能從蘇格蘭場下班，他低著頭，邊走邊揉著一隻眼睛還忍不住打了個哈欠。

他累死了，要不是因為今天才被上級唸說不要太常在蘇格蘭場過夜，他絕對會直接睡在自己的辦公室。

Lestrade默默的想著，這才導致他沒有注意到從角落衝下來的男子，也沒在第一時間反應過來，那男子拿了個裝著怪異的綠色透明液體的針筒刺進Lestrade的手臂裡，男子瘋狂的大笑。

「Happy New Year－！」

男子語畢，便直直的倒了下去，而針筒裡的液體早就已經被推進Lestrade的身體裡，他後退了幾步，驚恐且憤怒的瞪著男子，他迅速的拔出針筒拿在手上，頭腦的思緒在這瞬間混亂成一團，但很快的，多年當員警的直覺反應立刻領導了他。

「他媽的！Shit！...這、這得去醫院...要快點才行...」

但Lestrade沒走幾步，頭腦就開始暈眩起來。

該死，那是甚麼...如果是毒品甚麼的那該怎麼辦？

Lestrade極力克制自己順應地心引力趴倒在地，他靠向牆，暈眩感越來越深。

「Shit......」

Lestrade再次喃喃罵了一句，最終，他再也支撐不住，躺倒在地。

當Lestrade被鬧鐘吵醒時，發現他竟然是側躺在自家的床上，愣了幾秒，立刻坐起身子睜大雙眼，緊張的四處張望，這裡確實是他家，等等！究竟是為什麼自己會在自己家的床上，他昨天明明就...該死！那個奇怪的針筒和液體！那個混帳！

Lestrade煩躁的一面想著一面走向浴室，他皺著眉頭思考自己等等是不是該請個假去醫院檢查，可是當他踏進浴室，看向鏡子中的自己後，他倏地睜大雙眼，死瞪著鏡子中的自己，腦袋彷彿被一道雷轟過，空白一片。

「這、這是假的吧？」

他回過神來，忍不住伸手去碰了碰、摸了摸，發現感覺真實的可怕，而且他碰著那物件時，從那物件傳給他的感受也非常的真實，這讓他著實嚇了一大跳。

「What－－？」

Lestrade又從鏡子看到自己身後似乎有一搓毛在晃動，他扭過身子，往自己的背後看去，腦袋再次空白了幾秒，終於，他驚慌的大叫起來。

「他媽的！這到底是怎麼回事－？！」

他、Greg Lestrade、一個中年男子、一個新蘇格蘭場的探長，頭頂上長出了一對狗耳朵，尾椎處也長出了一條狗尾巴，而那好像就是與生俱來一般的，身體並沒有感覺到怪異感，這就是為什麼Lestrade直到站在鏡子前面才發現這樣子狀態的自己。

「天、天殺的！這一定是我在做夢！」

Lestrade的用力抓住那微動著的尾巴，不過立刻傳來的痛覺就令他鬆開手了。

好吧，那痛的感覺真是真實的可以，不是夢。

Lestrade深呼吸著，他正在努力說服自己接納這個事實。

所以，尾巴跟耳朵應該是那個奇怪的液體害的？他媽的！

Lestrade忿忿的梳洗著，他用毛巾擦去臉上的水滴，再次眨了眨眼，看著長著犬耳的自己，臉上的五官不禁糾結了下，閉上眼晃了晃頭，走離浴室，打算換套新衣服時，卻發現他的犬尾害他沒辦法穿褲子，而他之前的那件褲子則是有個破洞，可能是在尾巴長出來時撐破的，Lestrade無可奈何的拿出剪刀，在找對地方後，他在褲子後方剪了個洞。

好了，你要怎麼出去見人？

Lestrade無奈的站在鏡子前，他發現他的犬耳尖端微微下垂。

所以......Lestrade皺眉，耳朵豎起，小小的抖動了下，Lestrade突然明白了，他的耳朵並不受他的控制，是受到心情的影響才會動作，而尾巴則是比較可以控制，但也只是『比較』，要是遇到甚麼比較大的驚嚇或其他甚麼的肯定就會失控的亂動了。

Lestrade嘆了口氣，他戴上一頂帽子將耳朵壓住，套上平常就會穿的黑色大風衣，Lestrade把尾巴輕輕抓到自己的肚子前，至少這樣比較可以控制它不會亂晃，在確認這樣應該不會被看出來後，Lestrade便對鏡子中的自己點了點頭，拿出勇氣，勇敢的走離自己的家，前往蘇格蘭場。

而犬耳和犬尾的事情讓他完全忘記了一件事，他應該要好好注意的事情－為什麼他會在自己家中醒來，而不是在路邊。

＊＊＊＊＊

Lestrade帶著緊張的視線不時張望四周，害怕自己的模樣被其他人發現，因此他趕緊招呼了台計程車前往蘇格蘭場，車租真的比搭地鐵貴多了，Lestrade為自己微薄的薪水小小哀悼了下。

在進到辦公室的路上，所有人都用著疑惑且好奇的目光死盯著他的帽子看，沒半個人注意到最有可能被發現的尾巴，這讓他稍稍鬆了口氣，而他也以最快的速度步向自己的辦公室，沒給任何人詢問的機會。

在一坐到自己的辦公椅上時，他立刻放掉自己一直抓著的尾巴，其實他有感受到自己緊張時，尾巴的毛會微微的豎起，Lestrade嘆了口氣，調整自己的坐姿讓尾巴也有空間可以放置後，便開始打起報告，不過他也感覺得到他的狗耳朵正被帽子壓著，不怎麼舒服，這使他不由自主的愁眉苦臉起來。

中午的時候，Lestrade拜託Donovan幫他買份外賣，這好心的女孩答應了，不過，她到底還是頓了下，站在他的辦公室門口疑惑的問：「Boss，你剪壞頭髮了？為什麼一直戴著帽子？」

Lestrade有點心虛的乾咳了一聲。

「對，所以...Please，快去好麼？我快餓死了。」

Donovan聳了聳肩，點了下頭便離去。

終於，下班時間終於到了，大家三三兩兩的離開，Lestrade還是不敢拿下帽子，但他還是很開心今天除了一些失竊的小報案便再無其他，只是他還有一些報告要打，其中幾份還是Sherlock有參加的，這幾份報告絕對完全是在考驗他的文字處理能力，而且最糟的是，有的時候就連Dr.Watson也會一起參與下去搞破壞了！

老天！上帝一定是在考驗他！Lestrade疲憊的按壓著自己的眼睛後，便繼續投入自己的工作中。

當他從電腦螢幕上抬起頭，看向時鐘，這才發現已經是晚上九點，蘇格蘭場的其他辦公人員都已經回家去了，只剩下他一個人的辦公室還亮著白燈。

Lestrade眨了眨眼，他立刻脫掉已經戴了一整天的褐色帽子和一直穿著的風衣，讓自己的犬耳和犬尾巴自由，這舒適的感覺讓他不由自主的閉上眼，嘴角浮現了一抹小小的微笑。

他站起身，在自己的辦公室裡繞了一圈，在辦公桌前大大的伸了個懶腰，極力的伸展自己坐在電腦前不動已快要一整天的身體。

突然之間，辦公室的門被打開了，Lestrade嚇了一跳，尾巴和耳朵同時高高豎起。

站在門口緩緩步入的是穿著高檔昂貴的三件套西裝、手臂上掛著一把黑傘、手中拿著似乎是裝著食物的塑膠袋、神色不如平常平淡反而是帶著點訝異和不解的Mycroft Holmes。

Lestrade是有那麼一秒疑惑Mycroft臉上的表情，接著，他立刻就明白了－他媽的狗耳和狗尾巴！我沒有藏起來！

＊＊＊＊＊

Mycroft昨天會幫助DI G.Lestrade是因為他的助理小姐報告對方手機裡的GPS定位系統一直固定在一個奇怪的點上有點時間了，而那個地點的監視器在前幾天正好壞了－Mycroft確實在監控著和Sherlock相關的人事物－Mycroft出於一點好心，畢竟對方可是一直在幫助自家小弟的Lestrade探長，也算是Sherlock極為稀少的朋友之一，雖然Sherlock絕對不可能承認。

可當他發現Lestrade倒在大街上時，他的腦袋竟有一瞬空白了幾秒，在他意識過來時，他已經走下車並扶起了Lestrade－好險，還有呼吸。

Mycroft晃了晃探長，叫著他的名字，希望對方可以給自己一點回應，Lestrade微微睜開眼，眼神幾乎沒有焦距，喃喃的唸了句：「回家......想睡覺.......」便又閉上眼，頭無力的靠上Mycroft的肩。

Mycroft的眉頭不禁緊皺起來，他觀察四周，並沒有甚麼怪異，而他也正在猶豫是否要將對方送到醫院去檢查，但現下看來探長只是因為太過疲倦而睡倒在大街上？這真的太誇張了，可是Lestrade剛剛說他要回家，Mycroft深思了下，決定還是順應探長的要求送他回去。

Mycroft扶著Lestrade上車，調查探長家的地址並不是難事，對於Mycroft其實該說簡單至極，Mycroft望了眼倚靠在他身上睡著的Lestrade，他眉間的皺紋一直沒有消失，因為距離他和人這麼親密的接觸，已經好久都沒有過了，而且就算是稀鬆平常的擁抱禮也只是一瞬，並沒有像現在這樣持續這麼久的時間。

可是Mycroft卻發現他並不厭惡這感受－有個人倚靠在他肩上沉穩的睡著，感覺就像有個人需要著他，他不禁想起了自己小時候和Sherlock相處，那時他們的關係並不像現在這樣惡劣，Sherlock還是會纏著他，詢問著一些奇怪的又或者特別的問題。

「Sir，DI Lestrade的家到了。」

司機的話打斷了Mycroft的思緒，這令他回神過來－今晚的自己是怎麼回事？似乎太感性了，平常他很少憶起過往。

Mycroft不禁搖了搖頭，再次叫了下身旁的探長，但對方的反應還是如剛才那般，Lestrade喃喃道了聲：「累......」而且這次連眼皮都沒睜開一下。

Mycroft眉間的皺紋更多了，而對方這樣的狀態，令他只好叫上他的司機背上探長，自己則是用了點技巧開了探長家的鎖，把探長放到床上躺後才離去。

太誇張了，這真的太誇張了，竟然累到睡倒在大街上。

Mycroft可不想再做一次那種事情，天曉得他最討厭跑腿活了，不過看見探長累成那樣，自己也忍不住泛起一股愧疚感，畢竟Lestrade肯定是因為自家小弟才會累成那樣子，他深思了下，決定隔天去拜訪對方，向對方道歉自家小弟的過份行徑，也順便感謝對方願意容忍自家小弟的個性。

在Mycroft忙完一切後，他發現時間已經不早，但透過蘇格蘭場內部的監視器，他看到Lestrade正獨自挑燈辛勤的打著報告，多麼認真工作的人，而他也從監視器觀察出，對方還餓著肚子沒有吃晚餐，這使他準備了點食物。

當他進入Lestrade辦公室所在的樓層時，只剩Lestrade的辦公室和通道間有著明亮的燈光，他透過沒有放下百葉窗的玻璃看到Lestrade，Lestrade正起身走動繞著自己的辦公桌，然後大大的伸了一個懶腰。

Mycroft詫異的看著辦公室裡的Lestrade，對方的模樣使他不禁加快步伐，他走到Lestrade辦公室的門前推開門，Lestrade被他大大的嚇了一跳，頭上的犬耳和尾椎處的毛茸茸大尾巴都豎了起來。

是的，他沒看錯，他真的沒看錯，Lestrade頭上有著一對犬耳、尾椎處有條犬尾，毛色是和他前半部髮色相似的銀白色，Mycroft不敢置信的望著眼前的這一景象，在雨傘上的手不禁更加緊握了些。

＊＊＊＊＊

完蛋了！完蛋了！這、這個人肯定會把我抓去解剖的！

這是Lestrade看到Mycroft進到他的辦公室後第一個冒出的念頭，這使他有點惶恐的後退了幾步，而對方則是歪著頭，眉頭深鎖的看著那微微縮起的犬耳和尾巴。

這是怎麼一回事？那看起來是真的？

Mycroft望向Lestrade的眼睛發現Lestrade正在本能的保護自己，他倚著傘低頭看了下自己的皮鞋才再望向對方，順便希望這舉動可以讓那在Lestrade身上的東西消失－他有一瞬相信自己只是眼花，那不會是真的－不過沒有，它們還長在他頭上和尾椎處。

但他還是放鬆了些，淡然自若的直視Lestrade深棕色的雙眼道：「晚上好，探長先生。」

Lestrade依然緊張的望著他，他的眼神飛快的往兩旁看了下，然後才再看向Mycroft。

「晚、晚上好，請問Mr. Holmes有甚麼事嗎？」

Mycroft露出一個小小的微笑。

「探長先生，別這麼緊張。」

Mycroft小心翼翼的觀察著Lestrade的耳朵和尾巴，想去判斷那究竟是真是假還是......他的幻覺。

「有鑑於你昨天發生的事，我今天是上門來道謝和表達歉意的。」

Lestrade先是微愣了下，隨後反應過來，接著便是更大的震驚。

「是、是你幫了我？等等、為什麼？然後你是怎麼知道的？」

Mycroft眨了下眼，他再次露出了笑，只不過這次感覺起來高深莫測也高傲了許多。

「我只是順路經過。」

騙人！他肯定在騙人！

Lestrade看著Mycroft，咬了下唇瓣，他當然不敢就這樣直接點明，更何況對方還救了他，讓自己免於在大街上昏睡一晚。

而Mycroft則是終於相信那是真的了，那竟然是真的，Mycroft不知怎麼的，他覺得他好想摸摸看Lestrade那毛茸茸的尾巴。

「呃姆、好吧，謝、謝謝，那麼......請問道謝和表達歉意是？」

Lestrade很明白Mycroft一直在盯著他的耳朵和尾巴瞧，但他還不想把話題繞到他身上去，應該說他可不想被解剖！

「感謝你平常為我弟弟所做的一切，也為我弟弟給你帶的麻煩道歉。」

Mycroft優雅的欠下身，Lestrade聽完稍稍放鬆下來，因此他的尾巴開始不自覺的輕晃。

「嗯...不客氣，Sherlock其實也幫了我們很多。」

Mycroft微微一笑。

「探長先生還沒吃晚飯吧？」他拎起自己手中的外賣。「所以我擅自買了中餐外賣，希望探長先生不會介意？」

你是怎麼知道我沒吃晚餐的？Lestrade當下很想這麼吐槽對方，可是仔細想想，站在他面前的可是掌控整個英國監視器的Holmes，這並沒有甚麼好訝異的。

不過有東西吃真是太棒了！天曉得他的肚子有多餓！但還是有些問題該解決......

Lestrade不太好意思的向前走了幾步，尾巴晃著的速度有快了那麼一點，Mycroft盯著探長的臉努力忍住想擴大的笑意。

「不會介意的，謝謝你。」

Lestrade說完便低下頭，似乎在猶豫著甚麼，Mycroft則是趁這時候完全放縱自己觀察探長的耳朵和尾巴－那看起來還真...可愛？Mycroft忽然覺得自己有點口乾舌燥。

然而兩人沉默的氣氛並沒有持續多久，Lestrade抬起頭看向Mycroft，而Mycroft也在探長抬頭後立刻將自己的注意力移轉到探長的眼睛上。

「Mr. Holmes，請問你昨天發現我的時候旁邊都沒有人嗎？」

Mycroft眉頭微微蹙起，搖頭。

「沒有。」

「那我手上有拿著針筒嗎？」

「沒有。」

「咦？」探長的犬耳和犬尾因為驚訝而豎起，但又慢慢垂了下來「怎麼會......」

Mycroft將頭歪向一側，他發覺他的目光一直不自覺的被Lestrade的犬耳和尾巴吸引去。

「其實.......等等！你、Mr. Holmes，你不會把我抓去當甚麼實驗材料吧？」

喔，那看起來好摸極的尾巴又豎起來了，Mycroft眨了眨眼。

「我不會。」Mycroft頓了下「探長先生，如果我想，你肯定不會到現在還站在這裡的。」

Lestrade的尾巴和耳朵在聽到Mycroft這麼說後，放鬆的垂下，尾巴輕輕晃著，Mycroft忽然皺起眉頭，Lestrade的話讓他意會過來。

「那麼......探長先生，你昨天晚上是被襲擊了？」

Lestrade不太自在的搔著後頸，犬耳輕輕的抖動著。

「對...因為太累了，沒注意到有人，結果有個混小子拿了個針筒往我身上刺就又跑了，我原本要拿著針筒去醫院檢查，但之後就昏過去了。」

聽完Lestrade的話，Mycroft小小的震驚了下，並且懊悔自己的粗心大意，就算Lestrade在怎麼累也不可能直接倒在大街上睡的，任何一個正常人都不可能。

不過他意識到自己還拎著的餐盒，如果再不讓探長吃下，它可就要冷掉了。

「探長先生，我想我們坐下來談吧，而且，這外賣冷掉就不好吃了。」

Lestrade點點頭，輕笑了下，尾巴開始左右擺動，Lestrade顯然沒注意到也沒感覺，而Mycroft則是抿了抿唇，只讓自己露出一慣的小微笑。

「謝謝你，Mr. Holmes。」

兩人一同坐了下來，Mycroft將餐盒遞給對方，Lestrade道了聲謝接下，打開餐盒，拿起餐具便吃了起來。

「其實你可以叫我Mycroft，探長先生。」

Lestrade嚼著口中的食物，吞下，犬耳正輕輕抖動著。

「嗯......呃、那麼，Mycroft......」Lestrade不太習慣，他覺得這樣直接叫對方名字似乎太過於親密了，而且對方還一直叫著他探長先生。「你找到我的時候我身邊甚麼東西都沒有？」

Mycroft點點頭，面色有些凝重。

「是的，探長先生，而且很不幸的，那條街的監視器正好在幾天前被一些青少年破壞了，所以並沒有任何畫面。」

聽到這話，Lestrade不禁皺起眉頭，犬耳微微縮起。

「這該怎麼辦？我不能一直這樣，遲早都會被發現的。」

Lestrade悶悶的吃著外賣，Mycroft深思了下，沒多久，他開口提議。

「要不......探長先生，你願意請個長假嗎？我可以找專家來幫你解決問題。」

Lestrade的犬耳和尾巴再次豎起，看起來有點受寵若驚，就連銀白色的毛都微微蓬著。

「咦？！可、可是.......這太麻煩你了！」

看到這樣的景象Mycroft竭力克制住想要上揚的嘴角，他搖了下頭。

「不，不會的，舉手之勞罷了，況且，你這樣不是也不好工作嗎？」

覺得對方的話說的很對，可Lestrade還是覺得不妥，畢竟對方也只是僅有幾面之緣的Sherlock的哥哥，竟然會願意給予這麼大的幫助，他實在不知道該不該答應。

見Lestrade還在猶豫，Mycroft繼續說道。

「這個問題越早解決不是越好嗎？」

「是沒錯......」

「那就不要拒絕我，探長先生。」

Mycroft側了下頭，微微一笑，Lestrade則是愣了下，沉默了幾秒。

「可是我的工作......」

「解決問題比較重要，請別拒絕我的幫助，你也可以當作這是這五年來你願意容忍Sherlock的謝禮。」

Lestrade原本又想講些甚麼，但聽了Mycroft的話只好憋了回去，他低下頭再次吃起外賣，兩人之間的氣氛一時安靜下來，Mycroft把玩著雨傘，Lestrade吃著飯，終於，探長放下空空的餐盒，原來想用手背抹嘴的動作在看到玩著雨傘的Mycroft後止住了，他不太好意思的拿起紙巾擦了下自己的嘴。

Mycroft雖然一直保持著專注於把玩自己手中雨傘的樣子，可是他還是用眼角餘光把探長的舉動看的一清二楚，這使他忍不住微笑。

Lestrade舔了下唇瓣，他坐直身體，目光直直的看向Mycroft。

「Mr. Holmes.....」

「Mycroft, please.」

Lestrade再次愣了下。

「好，嗯、呃、Mycroft，謝謝。.」

Lestrade說完露出了一個禮貌的笑容，看著這樣的Lestrade－有著犬耳和犬尾巴、對他露出笑的Lestrade，Mycroft竟有些微微愣住，可他還是非常迅速的恢復過來，並也回以一個大大的笑容。

「不客氣，探長先生。」


	2. Chapter 2

Lestrade請假了，原本忙碌的生活變得無比的悠閒，一開始，他會趁這段空閒的時間清掃自己的家裡，但不到兩天他幾乎就都清理完畢了，所以他現在不是坐在沙發上發呆、看電視、就是隨意翻著自己已經看膩的小說、再不然就是使用筆記型電腦玩玩遊戲打發時間甚麼的，而且他還不能出門，他這個模樣當然讓他不能出去走走晃晃，要是沒有藏好而被發現的話一定會嚇到普通人的。

這還真是他媽的無聊透了，Lestrade煩悶的想，他突然有點害怕起自己退休之後的生活。

至於食物方面，Lestrade和Mycroft達成協議，Mycroft會派人幫他買些簡單、便宜的外賣，這是因為我們親愛的探長用無比堅定的語氣和公務員說有關他需要的生活用品的一切開銷，他都要自己支付，不然一開始Mycroft可是打算全盤包下，或許他的錢確實很多，但Lestrade覺得自己要是再接受Mycroft的金錢援助，這樣就欠他太多太多人情，況且Lestrade平時還是會存些小錢，而且過著單身的生活也使他更容易存下更多的錢，所以當然可以負擔這樣鎖碎的生活開銷。

好吧，我們來說說害Lestrade請長假的罪魁禍首－他的犬耳跟尾巴，這兩樣本不應該出現在他身上的動物部位，隨著時間的流逝，他漸漸的比較能控制它們，至少比一開始好多了，而他也感受到他的犬耳給了他比之前更加靈敏的聽力。

比如現在－他聽到了專屬於Mycroft的腳步聲，這令他趕緊從沙發上跳起，走到門前。

Lestrade很開心Mycroft來找他，雖然他們不算熟識，但如果你待在家裡悶了一整天，有個可以和你談天又感覺不壞的人來，你肯定不會拒絕，他在Mycroft站在門口要按下電鈴時，迫不及待的把門打開了。

「Mycroft！」

Mycroft看著Lestrade亮眼的笑容先是一怔，隨後跟著笑了起來。

「晚上好，探長先生，犬耳給了你好聽力？」

Lestrade側身讓Mycroft進到家裡，並示意他坐上沙發，探長笑笑的回覆。

「是呀，不過有時候挺困擾的，像是太吵的聲音就會讓我不太舒服。」

Mycroft看了眼Lestrade不斷左右搖擺著的毛茸茸大尾巴。

「但你看起來還挺不錯的，探長先生。」

Lestrade不認同的撇了撇嘴。

「不，才不，我待在家裡都快悶死了......Mycroft，要茶嗎？」

Mycroft搖頭。

「不用了，探長先生。不過偶爾放鬆一下不是很不錯嗎？」

Lestrade聳了聳肩，也坐上了沙發。

「是沒錯，但我不希望放鬆太久......你那邊有甚麼進度嗎？」

Mycroft沉吟了下。

「他們還正在研究，解決辦法......你可能要等上一陣子，但我會吩咐他們盡快的。」

就算Mycroft說了會讓他們加快速度，但聽到自己還要悶上一陣子，Lestrade不免失落，犬耳也跟著縮起。

「嗯唔，好吧.......」

Mycroft看著Lestrade縮起的犬耳，他再次沉吟了下。

「......探長先生，如果你不介意，我會盡量撥空來找你的。」

「嗯？不！怎麼會介意！其實你這次肯幫我而不是把我抓去當實驗品我就很感謝你了！」

Mycroft聽了微微一笑。

「你也可以找找Sherlock，他肯定不會被你的模樣嚇到，而John.......應該也不會。」

Lestrade苦笑道：「還是算了吧，我可不想被Sherlock抽血或者當成甚麼研究材料。」

Mycroft露出帶著歉意的笑。

「抱歉，我弟弟就是那麼的不近人情。」

Lestrade再次聳了聳肩頭，表示他不怎麼在意。

「沒關係，早習慣了，就是個外表和內心相反的大小孩。」

Mycroft認同的跟著點頭，隨後他的視線停在了Lestrade的尾巴上一會兒才移開。

「一切都還可以嗎？」

Lestrade知道Mycroft說的是他身上的動物部位，他甩了甩兩下，然後控制尾巴停在自己的大腿上，用手摸著那好摸的毛。

「還可以，越來越能控制了，比較麻煩的是我的褲子都要剪破一個洞了。」

他不太開心的唸道，說完，兩人之間忽然安靜下來，Mycroft不知怎麼的沒有回話，只是看著他的雨傘，Lestrade眨了眨眼，他發現Mycroft看似是在低頭看他的傘，他卻抓到Mycroft有幾次是在偷瞄著他的尾巴，他思考了下。

「Mycroft。」

「嗯？」

Mycroft抬起頭，望向Lestrade明亮的棕眸。

「你想摸我的尾巴嗎？」

此話一出，Mycroft愣住而Lestrade倏地臉紅了，他只是覺得如果Mycroft想摸是沒關係的，可他發現自己說完，卻莫名的害臊起來－該死，我在害臊甚麼？！探長在心裡唸著自己，而這情緒也讓他講話開始結巴。

「嗯、啊、就如果、如果你想摸...呃、等、等等，我、還是當我沒......」

「可以嗎？」

Mycroft完全放任自己去看Lestrade的尾巴了，Lestrade不知道為什麼他的臉更加發燙。

「什、什麼？」

「......真的可以摸嗎？」

Mycroft的右手不自主的握緊雨傘，那漂亮灰藍色映著Lestrade的棕色雙眸，Lestrade呆了幾秒，才回過神來。

「可、可以呀，當然可以。」

Lestrade說完，Mycroft便再次將視線移到尾巴上，他伸出手輕輕覆上那條尾巴時，Lestrade小小的顫抖了下，Mycroft見狀稍稍縮回了手，停下動作，小心翼翼的看向Lestrade，Lestrade微笑起來。

「第一次被其他人碰，不太習慣而已。」

Mycroft點了點頭，再次將手覆上，但他只是把手放在尾巴上，Lestrade眨著眼睛，看了下Mycroft又看了下停在自己尾巴上的手，他讓尾巴自己動作了－尾巴在Mycroft的手下滑出又覆上他的手背，Mycroft眨了眨眼，抬頭望向探長，對方不好意思的笑著。

「你可以摸的，我每天都有清洗它，而且，我也覺得它很好摸。」

Lestrade的笑從不好意思變成自豪的，它的尾巴開始不自覺得輕輕晃動起來，那感觸極好的毛掃著Mycroft的手背，Mycroft微笑了下，但他依然沒有動作，只是再次低下頭看著探長的尾巴，看對方這樣的反應，Lestrade不由得尷尬起來，他邊把尾巴移開邊道歉。

「抱、抱歉，如果你不喜歡......」

Mycroft抬起了頭，把手縮了回去，放在自己的大腿上，他覺得他會牢牢記得探長的尾巴掃著自己手背的感覺－那感覺很舒服。

「沒有的事，我很喜歡。」

那為什麼是那種反應？Lestrade正想問出口，Mycroft的手機響了起來，對方抱歉的笑了笑，接起電話，沒講幾句便很快的掛了，Mycroft收起手機，對著探長說道。

「抱歉，探長先生，出了個狀況，我得離開了。」

Mycroft站起身，Lestrade也跟著他站起，心中卻開始失落起來－你又得自己一個人無聊的待在房子裡了。Lestrade就是忍不住不這樣想，Mycroft看著他不受控制縮起的犬耳和無力垂下的尾巴，他露出一個安慰似的笑容。

「我明天會再過來的，探長先生。」

Lestrade眨了眨眼睛，眼神倏地明亮起來，他的臉上浮現了一道好看的笑容，Mycroft忽然覺得他平穩的心跳頓時亂了幾拍。

「謝謝你，Mycroft。」

＊＊＊＊＊

當Mycroft隔天來訪時，Lestrade剛洗好澡，身上充斥著廉價沐浴乳的香味，探長笑著開門讓Mycroft入內就坐，他則是步向廚房，Mycroft這時注意到Lestrade只有尾巴還濕濕的，不時會滴個一兩滴水，應該是不好弄乾，Mycroft想。

「要茶嗎？」

Mycroft再次謝絕。

「不用了，謝謝。」

Lestrade這時忽然轉過頭來看他，眼裡有著一絲不悅。

「你這樣我以後都不問你了。」

Mycroft呆了下，可能有一點是因為Lestrade的話，不過更多是因為Mycroft一瞬間感覺Lestrade就像是隻得不到主人疼愛而假裝不高興實是撒嬌的銀白色小狗。等等，這樣太失敬了。Mycroft保持理智，把那畫面從他腦袋裡轟走。

「抱歉，探長先生，我只是在減重。」

Lestrade從冰箱裡拿出一罐麥啤放到桌上眉頭深鎖。

「你？減肥？」

Lestrade的目光上下打量著Mycroft，看起來非常不認同Mycroft所說的話，不過他沒有坐下，或許是因為他的尾巴還沒乾，依然濕濕的，Mycroft決定忽視Lestrade的目光，他瞄了一眼對方的犬尾。

「是的。還有，探長先生，你不用乾你的尾巴嗎？」

Lestrade轉了下身子看著自己還濕濕的尾巴。

「我當然想，只是不太好用。」

他做了下動作，Mycroft點頭表示明白。

「之前我會坐在沙發的扶手邊甩尾巴，但會把這附近弄得濕濕的。」

Lestrade頗為煩惱的看著自己的尾巴，耳朵都垂下來了，平貼著他的短髮，Mycroft望著Lestrade難得沒有經過思考的脫口而出。

「需要我的幫忙嗎？」

Lestrade和Mycroft同時都怔了下，不過Lestrade這次的反應倒比Mycroft快了些。

「你想幫我弄乾我的尾巴？」

Mycroft回過神來有些緊張，但他相信Lestrade看不出來，點了點頭，Lestrade盯著Mycroft沉默了下，隨後離開客廳，過沒多久又回來了，手上拿著浴巾和吹風機，深棕色的雙眸看向Mycroft，唇抿成一條線，他將手上的兩樣東西遞過去，Mycroft先放下吹風機。

「探長先生，請轉身。」

但探長卻遲遲沒有動作，Mycroft抬頭望他，發現對方臉上有著淡紅，這差點害他也跟著不好意思起來。

「探長先生，你這樣我沒辦法幫你。」

「我、我知道，只是覺得背對人......感覺很奇怪。」

Mycroft看了下手上的毛巾和探長的犬尾高度。

「我認為你可以坐到沙發上背對我，這樣感覺就不會那麼怪了。」我也比較好擦，Mycroft沒說下句是因為在某種意義上如果發音不怎麼標準，這很令人尷尬。

「喔喔、好。」

Lestrade聽話的照做了，這樣的確沒那麼怪，Mycroft低頭看向尾巴，沒甚麼猶豫，拿起毛巾小心翼翼的從尾巴根部擦拭起，但他的毛巾才剛碰到尾巴根部，Lestrade竟忽然弓起身子，身體大大的顫抖了下－尾巴根部是敏感帶。Mycroft眨了眨眼不知道該不該繼續，這時Lestrade扭過頭看他，臉上正努力撐起笑。

「你可以繼續的，Mycroft，不然我的沙發要濕了。」

Mycroft點了點頭，力道稍稍放輕了些，從根部擦拭到末端，見毛巾把大部分的水吸走後，便拿起吹風機，另一隻手扶著尾巴吹風，一開始出現的機械噪音讓Lestrade的耳朵縮了縮。

「如果太燙要說。」

Lestrade點頭，Mycroft看著那因為吹風而微微澎起的銀毛，忍不住開始用手輕輕按揉著尾巴，他是有發現Lestrade突然緊縮又放鬆下來的肌肉，不過Lestrade並沒有任何表示，只是背對著他，耳朵不停的輕微抖動，Mycroft繼續吹著，止不住臉上的微笑。

Lestrade感覺到Mycroft的按摩時，他真的被嚇到了，臉也瞬間漲紅起來，但不知道為什麼，他不想阻止他，他覺得這感覺...很好，可這也害他臉上的紅一直退不去。

對方是個男人！Greg！還是大英帝國的影子統治者！你在害羞個屁呀！

Lestrade的理智不斷的對他咆嘯，可是他的紅暈還是退不去，過了一陣子，吹風機的聲音沒了，尾巴上的按摩也停了下來，Mycroft輕柔的說道。

「已經好了，探長先生。」

Lestrade轉過身坐好，尾巴開始晃動。

「謝謝你，Mycroft。」

「不客氣。」

Mycroft微笑著，他停頓了一下。

「今天過得好嗎？」

Lestrade聳了下肩膀，伸手去拿他的麥啤卻發現變溫了，他皺了下眉頭，站起身。

「就待在家裡發呆，不然就看看電視甚麼的，沒事可做，等等、我再去拿瓶啤酒，這瓶不冰了。」

Mycroft看著Lestrade走去廚房開冰箱的背影，他忽然發現待在Lestrade身邊，他竟是如此的放鬆，很久沒有過這樣的感覺了，應該說很久沒有有一個人可以給自己這樣的感覺。

Mycroft在爾虞我詐的社會生存許久，狡猾如他、陰險如他，他很少放寬自己的心去信任一個人，又或者主動提供幫助，這樣的互動只存在於友誼之中，而可以和他建立友誼關係的人，少之又少，但現在看來他已將眼前的這位探長放進其中了，這是難得的無關利益的相處，和探長的談天讓他感到放鬆，這感覺...很好，挺不錯的。

不過聽到探長這樣說，Mycroft垂下眼簾，心中升起些微的愧疚，可這並不是他的錯，Mycroft有些迷糊－這還真是難得－等到探長回到原來的位子，他脫口而出。

「探長先生，抱歉，我們這邊－」

Lestrade一聽到Mycroft道歉趕緊嚥下他口中的那口啤酒。

「嗯、咳！別，沒的事，別說道歉好嗎？」

Mycroft盯著Lestrade看，後者搔了搔自己的臉頰。

「你願意幫我我已經很感謝你了，而且你還會抽空來陪我聊聊天－就像現在這樣，雖然只有一小段時間，嗯－」

Lestrade的目光看向別處，臉上浮現紅暈，耳朵和尾巴都在輕微的動著。

「我真的很開心，Mycroft，謝謝你。」

Lestrade移回視線和公務員相望，臉上泛起一道好看的笑容，Mycroft看著這幕，他的心跳忽然亂了拍子，飛快的眨了幾下眼，露出的笑是他認為有史以來最真誠的，Mycroft心想，以後在這位探長的面前，他的笑永遠都會是發自內心的了。

「不用客氣，探長先生。」


	3. Chapter 3

鬧鐘響了，Lestrade懶洋洋的從床上爬起，接著走向浴室打算洗漱一下，不過當他的目光從地上移到鏡面時，他微微怔了一下，好吧，他還是不太習慣他的獸耳模樣，Lestrade撇了下嘴，便開始動作起來。

又是個無聊的一天，Lestrade從浴室走出來時悶悶的想，他坐到沙發上，打開自己的筆記型電腦，正想看看今天有沒有甚麼趣事又或者是否有發生甚麼大案子時，他放在桌上的手機忽然震動了幾下。

「應該是垃圾簡訊吧？」

Lestrade呢喃著，拿起了手機。

又一個震動。

Lestrade突然有種不好的預感。

「不會是Sherlock吧？」

事實證明他是對的，不過第一封確實是垃圾簡訊，第二封才是Sherlock傳來的簡訊，雖然發送者上頭是顯示John Watson，但看簡訊內容就知道絕對是那個自視甚高的諮詢偵探傳來的。

『解釋長假。』

Lestrade盯著手機螢幕遲疑了許久，他可不想說實話－我長了犬耳和犬尾，怕在外頭亂跑被發現引發民眾恐慌並且被抓去當實驗品解剖，所以我不得不請假在家等你哥幫我解決這個該死的狀態。

他媽的，他一點都不想讓Sherlock知道這事，算了，隨便亂掰一個原因，反正Sherlock應該不會親自跑來驗證。

『生病。－GL』

這封簡訊傳過去沒多久，Sherlock就回傳了，Lestrade再次覺得Sherlock打簡訊的速度真的是超乎常人的快而且非常煩人。

『謊言，Lestrade，別對我說謊，你知道那沒有用。』

Lestrade翻了個大白眼，他不想理Sherlock了，所以他決定放著不管，反正他不回覆Sherlock也拿他沒辦法，他把手機放到桌上，正打算繼續用筆電時，他的手機又一個震動，Lestrade皺著眉頭拿起手機。

『還有，從實招來，你和Mycroft究竟什麼關係？』

這個問題讓Lestrade的腦袋空白了幾秒，他疑惑的按著手機。

『什麼"什麼關係"？－GL』

Lestrade很快的得到了Sherlock一大串的回覆。

『Mycorft幫你請假，還天天去你家找你，他可是英國政府，Lestrade，他是個極為忙碌的人，喔，這不是重點，重點是，他甚至跑來我這威脅我這陣子不要去煩你！Lestrade你還想狡辯什麼？你和我哥真的沒關係？』

Lestrade讀完這簡訊他的腦袋彷彿被一道雷轟過，Lestrade怔了好一會兒，他趕緊回覆。

『SHERLOCK，我和你哥真的沒有什麼關係，我們只是朋友。－GL』

Lestrade回完才稍稍冷靜下來，可是他的腦袋還是有點反應不過來，Sherlock為什麼要這樣說？他的意思就好像自己和他哥哥有什麼奇怪的關係使他哥哥做了那些事，但自己真的沒有和Mycroft有什麼奇怪的關係呀！

Mycroft對他來說就是Sherlock的哥哥、一個肯幫助他的好人、會來找他聊個天的......朋友？他們這樣應該算是朋友了吧？

Lestrade微微偏頭，盯著牆壁的某點思考，他的犬耳輕輕抖動著，尾巴則是緩慢的晃動起來。

真要說，他最近和Mycroft相處的時間的確挺多的，Mycroft確實如他所說的那般，都會抽空來找他談天，而他和Mycroft相處起來，感覺還挺放鬆挺不賴的。

不過他們之間並沒有發展出什麼超友誼的關係呀，可是......Sherlock為什麼會那樣說？

Lestrade的犬耳和尾巴突然直豎起來，銀白色的毛還微微澎起。

難、難道是Mycroft對他......

長著犬耳和犬尾的探長臉頰浮現紅暈，他因自己的想法而不知所措起來，沒幾秒，他趕緊否定自己內心的那個想法，因為這實在是太自以為是也太自作多情了。

Lestrade深呼吸了幾下，打算讓自己冷靜下來，而他也確實做到了，沒幾秒，他的手機又突然震了起來，他蹙眉，卻不急著去看，他先是開了網路新聞的頁面後，這才拿起手機。

『哼，藏好你的狗耳和狗尾巴，John去找你了。』

＊＊＊＊＊

Lestrade瞪大雙眼的看著那封簡訊，然而過沒幾秒他就聽到了接近他家門口的腳步聲，這令他驚慌的站起身，膝蓋卻撞到了桌子。

「噢！Shit！」

Lestrade吃痛的坐回沙發椅上，摸著撞到的地方，就在這時，接近他家的那人已經站在他家門口按了門鈴。

「喔－－！該死的Sherlock！」

探長吃力的站起身，一跳一跑的到了門口，Lestrade不敢開門，他只好大聲詢問道：「是John嗎？」

「對！Greg！是我！」

John的聲音從門外傳進來，Lestrade不禁緊張起來。

「你有什麼事嗎？」

Lestrade才不想讓John看到他這副模樣！他該怎麼打發走John？還是在不開門的狀態下！Lestrade覺得這完全是不可能的辦得到事情，接著他聽見John也同樣扯著嗓子回道。

「呃、Greg！我知道你發生了什麼事，所以你不用躲著我的！」

Lestrade愣了下，這時他才驚覺－為什麼Sherlock會知道他長了狗耳朵和狗尾巴？！

「...是Mycroft跟你們說的？」

「不、不！Greg！你可以先開門嗎？這樣真的不好說話。」

Lestrade掙扎了一會兒，最後，他嘆了口氣，躲在門後面，開了門，隨後John便不太好意思的走進來。

「Greg，抱歉，突然這樣來找－哇歐。」

John在看到Lestrade的樣子後停下了他的話，他的嘴張的開開的似乎對於Lestrade的模樣感到十分震驚，Lestrade悶悶的關上門。

「坐吧，John。」

Lestrade帶著John坐上沙發，對方才有點反應。

「哇，Greg，你這模樣真是－」

Lestrade頗為無奈的搖了搖頭。

「很怪對吧？」

John眨了眨眼，搖頭回道：「才不！你這個樣子還挺酷的！」

Lestrade呆愣了下，畢竟他沒預料到對方給的會是這種答案，臉上浮現一絲淡紅，耳朵和尾巴都輕動著，John則是眼都不眨正興奮的觀察著他的犬耳和犬尾，Lestrade被他盯的有點不好意思，他用手搔了搔後頸。

「嗯呃、John，謝謝。」Lestrade頓了下「John，不是Mycroft跟你們說的，那你們又是怎麼知道的？」

John終於願意把視線從Lestrade的犬耳和犬尾移到他的眼睛。

「姆嗯，是Sherlock自己演繹出來的。」

Lestrade不敢置信的瞪大雙眼，耳朵和尾巴高高豎起。

「他是怎麼演繹出來的？他最近這些日子根本就沒有跟我接觸過呀！除了剛剛的那些簡訊......」

John看著Lestrade的反應，他沒忍住笑。

「從Mycroft身上的狗毛，接著他為了證實他的觀點所以傳簡訊給你，之後就叫我過來看看，我一開始其實也不相信，沒想這竟然是真的！」

Lestrade頗為無奈的看著John。

「是的，John，但這真的不好，這模樣害我都快無聊死了，我好想回去工作！」

John歪頭思考了下，安慰似的拍了拍坐在自己身旁的Lestrade。

「我相信那個厲害的Mycroft會很快就找出解決辦法的。」

Lestrade終於按耐不住的長嘆了一聲。

「希望如此。」

＊＊＊＊＊

「Sir，這是Lestrade探長的檢驗報告。」

Anthea將一個藍色資料夾放上Mycroft的辦公桌，Mycroft點頭，放下正在批改公文的鋼筆，拿起報告看著。

「找到解決方法了嗎？」

「他們仍在努力中。」

Mycroft抬起眼看了下Anthea，接著便又將視線回到檢驗報告上。

「Anthea，叫他們盡快。」

「已經催促過了，Sir，他們說他們會盡最大的努力。」

Mycroft快速瀏覽著報告中的資訊，隨後他的目光被一行字吸引住了－此症狀如果存在人體內越久，動物的習性會越加明顯。

「Anthea，妳看過檢驗報告了嗎？」

「大致瀏覽過了。」

Mycroft闔上檢驗報告，交還給Anthea。

「看來探長現在的症狀並不會有甚麼大問題，至多只有外觀上的變化，不過報告上寫著『此症狀如果存在人體內越久，動物的習性會越加明顯。』，這代表探長之後會有獸性？」

Anthea眨了下眼。

「他們說這資訊目前還只是大略推斷，不能夠真的確定，Sir。」

Mycroft的眼神暗了下來。

「調查到造成此症狀的液體來源了沒？」

Anthea抿了下唇，緊握著黑莓機的手心些微汗濕。

「仍在追查中，Sir。」

公務員沉默幾秒，冰冷且低沉的嗓音迴繞在辦公室內。

「太久了，Anthea，我希望下次的報告可以更好，妳可以下去了。」

「知道了，Sir。」

Anthea點了點頭便轉身離去，Mycroft拿起鋼筆翻開剛剛正批改到一半的公文，他的腦海裡卻浮現了長著犬耳和犬尾的探長對著他微笑的影像，Mycroft眨了眨眼，嘴角不自覺的揚起。

今天去拜訪他的話可能又會喊無聊了吧，Mycroft想了下探長撇嘴的樣子，嘴角依然噙著笑，他確實挺喜歡這個相處起來十分輕鬆且自在的可愛探長。

忽然，Mycroft發現他竟然在工作時分了神，蹙眉晃了晃頭後，便專注地繼續自己手頭上的工作。

＊＊＊＊＊

距離Lestrade長出犬耳和犬尾已快三個禮拜，自從John和Sherlock知道他的事情後，他們偶爾會來找他，除了Sherlock第一次是自發性的想來看看他的樣子，其餘都是John拖著來的。

Lestrade是很感謝John的貼心－怕他待在家裡太無聊－但他真的認為John不用硬拉著Sherlock來，Sherlock耍起脾氣來是真的很令人無奈的。

而Mycroft通常都是在晚上的時候過來找他談天，雖然上次Sherlock的話確實讓他像個小女孩般胡思亂想了許久，但他依然保持著平常心和Mycroft相處。

而他也在努力釐清自己對Mycroft是否有著超友誼的情感，目前感覺起來是沒什麼，不過Lestrade自己沒有發現的是，在他想起Mycroft的時候，他的犬尾搖晃的速度總會比平常稍快一些。


	4. Chapter 4

今天早上起來Lestrade就覺得有點不對勁，他覺得自己似乎有點興奮，莫名其妙的興奮感，Lestrade努力的想要壓下這種奇怪的感覺卻發現沒什麼用，Lestrade瞄了眼自己不受控制晃著的尾巴，它現在可是高高翹起－莫名的興奮。

「到底是怎麼一回事？」

Lestrade緊皺眉頭，他體內的那股興奮感讓他有些不安，他坐上沙發，發覺自己的呼吸會不自覺的加快起來，這使他不得不盡最大的專注力來穩住呼吸，這時他聽到了一陣不輕不重的步伐聲，有力且頻率穩定，還夾帶了某樣東西敲上地的聲音－這是Mycroft的腳步聲。

犬耳帶給他的靈敏聽力令他從沙發上猛地跳起來，他克制不住自己的呼吸了，而當他一明白到來的人是Mycroft時，他的興奮感沒有消失反而越來越強烈，Lestrade不安的在客廳內來回走動，他知道Mycroft已經站在門前等待他去開門－從第一次Mycroft到訪後，這似乎成了他們之間特有的默契。

可現在Lestrade一點都不想去開門，他是很高興Mycroft來找他，不過他也十分疑惑且害怕，因為Mycroft從沒在這麼早的時候來拜訪他，而他害怕的則是這股因Mycroft越來越強烈的興奮感會令他做出什麼可怕的事情，他焦躁不安的來回踱步。

門鈴響起了，Lestrade的身子僵硬了下，他正努力克制那感覺，因為他明白要不開門是不可能的事，Lestrade走到門前，深深吸了一口氣，打開門。

「抱歉，Mycroft，我、我.....」

Lestrade講不下去了，在他和Mycroft漂亮的灰藍色雙眸四目相對後，他身體翻騰著從未有過的劇烈感受，他的思緒不免混亂了幾秒，直到Mycroft沉穩並有如絲綢般悅耳的嗓音傳進他的耳裡，他才稍稍回過神來。

「探長先生？」

Lestrade將目光移至自己穿著拖鞋的腳，有點結巴的道：「抱、抱歉，Mycroft，進來吧。」

他一說完便趕緊轉過身，快步走向客廳，Mycroft看著Lestrade的背影有些疑惑的皺起眉頭。今天的Lestrade似乎不太對勁，Mycroft跟著Lestrade，同時這樣想著。

Lestrade一移動到客廳便一屁股坐上雙人沙發的最邊邊，並隨手拿了個抱枕放在自己大腿間，已便擋住微微漲起的褲頭。

老天！這究竟是怎麼一回事？！為什麼他在看到Mycroft後就勃起了？！

Lestrade幾乎就想把頭整個埋進抱枕裡了，Mycroft不疾不徐的坐到雙人沙發的另一側，他扭頭望著看起來不太自在並一直把視線放在抱枕上的Lestrade，忍不住的疑惑且擔憂起來。

「探長先生，你怎麼了？」

Mycroft的聲音再次將沉浸在自己思緒裡Lestrade拉了回來，不過對方語氣裡的擔憂使Lestrade的心震了一下，他緩緩抬頭卻不敢直視對方的灰藍雙眼，他胡亂移動自己的目光，並努力扯了下嘴角。

「我、我沒事，真的。」

該死！他的興奮一直都在，天曉得他現在多想撲向Mycroft！Lestrade用力吞嚥了下，努力壓抑著不理智的興奮。

「Mycorft，你、你今天怎麼這麼早來？平時不是都晚上的嗎？」

Lestrade的嗓音比平時更低沉了些，Mycroft皺著眉頭，他感覺到自從他來之後探長就一直在避免和他四目相對，而他也沒有想讓對方這麼容易就逃避這個問題，不過該說的還是該和對方說一下。

「你的檢驗報告出來了，還有接下來的幾天因為工作我可能都沒有辦法過來拜訪你了。」

Lestrade被Mycroft的後一句話驚得抬起來和他四目相交，而後又大大的頓住，Lestrade的心跳加快，興奮感再次的增強，這使Lestrade不得不深吸一口氣，讓自己冷靜下來，並且硬生生的把和對方相交的視線移開，他僵硬的說著話，盡力讓自己的語氣不要帶著太多的失落。

「呃...那祝你工作順利。」

Mycroft就坐在他的身旁，雖然還是有段距離，不過對方強大的存在感還是令他坐立不安，他抓著抱枕的手指關節已微微泛白。

「謝謝你，探長先生，不過你真的沒事嗎？你看起來－」

「Mycroft，我沒事。」

Lestrade搶答道，他看著Mycroft的臉－現下他完全沒膽看Mycroft的眼睛了－並扯起一個笑容。

「真的沒事，謝謝你的關心。」

Mycroft不認同的緊皺眉頭，因為探長的模樣真的不像是沒事的樣子，他的臉頰微微泛紅，呼吸比平常稍快了些，深棕色的雙眸也沒有像平時那樣清楚明亮，公務員不死心的再次開口，卻依然被探長打斷。

「不，探長先生，你－」

「Mycroft，你說我的檢驗報告出來了，那有什麼新發現嗎？」

Lestrade再也忍無可忍了，他努力思考了下有甚麼話題可以聊然後趕緊打斷一直關心他、語氣裡還帶著些微擔憂的Mycroft，因為他察覺到在Mycroft關心他時，他心裡有著一種停不下悸動，而他完全明白那是因為什麼。

他喜歡上Mycroft了。 

＊＊＊＊＊

不過Mycroft沒有立即回答Lestrade，他打量著對方，完全豎起的耳朵和搖擺快速的尾巴，他蹙著眉，抿了下唇瓣，如果Lestrade並不想現在就回答還是別太勉強好了，Mycroft想。

「你的檢驗報告上頭寫說此症狀在人體上除了外觀之外並不會有什麼大礙，不過據他們所推斷，這個症狀存在越久，動物的習性就會越加明顯。」

Lestrade愣了下，他的腦袋開始轉動起來，他的外觀是狗，那應該是以狗為主吧？那狗有什麼習性像他現在這樣的－

等等！不會吧！難道是發情？！老天！見鬼的！

所以他現在是在對Mycroft發情嗎？！

Lestrade的臉瞬間漲得通紅，應該說，如果剛剛他的臉紅的只像個水蜜桃，現在完全是熟透的番茄了。

Lestrade幾乎想把腳放上沙發，用手環抱住，然後把臉埋進抱枕裡，把自己縮成一團，不讓Mycroft看到自己散發著熱燙的臉，可他不敢也不怎麼想真的在Mycroft的面前這樣做，所以他只是垂下自己的頭死盯抱枕看。

Mycroft看著Lestrade忽地漲紅的臉，有點疑惑對方現下的行為舉止，他看起來很像是在......害羞？Mycroft發覺Lestrade的犬耳和犬尾都和平時的狀態不太一樣，現在感覺起來，它們似乎很興奮。

「探長先生，你還好嗎？」

Lestrade的身體微微一顫，他緩緩的抬起頭和Mycroft四目相望，Mycroft忽然覺得Lestrade在和他對到雙眼的那一瞬，Lestrade似乎就要移動他的身體撲向自己，Mycroft因這感覺怔了幾秒，Lestrade則是壓抑住了那個衝動，他咬著下唇，目光飄忽不定。

「Mycroft，我真的沒事。」

Lestrade說完後便再次看向自己腿上的抱枕，不過就算Lestrade這樣說，Mycroft仍然不放心，他觀察著稍稍低下頭的Lestrade，已經過了一些時間了，對方臉上的紅還是沒有退去的跡象，呼吸依然沒穩定下來，Mycroft有些擔憂，他不禁往對方靠近了點。

而Lestrade這時的腦內一片混亂，因為他的動物習性一直衝擊著他的理智，天呀！他剛剛真的差點就要撲向Mycroft了！好險他還是忍住了，Lestrade完全不敢想像他做出那舉動後，Mycroft會是怎麼樣的反應：拿雨傘打他？把他狠狠推開？又或者用什麼武器把他殺人滅口？

等等！他的發情僅限於對Mycroft嗎？他明白他是喜歡上Mycroft了，不過他的發情是動物的習性，這會僅限於喜歡的人嗎？還是所有人都會有？Lestrade趕緊讓自己的腦海不再只有Mycroft轉而充滿著Sherlock、John、Donovan、Anderson等等他所有認識的人。

忽然，Lestrade發覺到自己已沒如初見到Mycroft般的亢奮，他漸漸恢復冷靜，他因這情況放鬆下來，沒想到突然有一股好聞的古龍水味撲鼻而來，他的亢奮和激動再次回到他的體內，Lestrade猛地轉頭看向Mycroft，深棕色的雙瞳裡有些惶恐。

Mycroft在看見Lestrade的反應後，立即止住了接近的動作。

「探長先生？」

Lestrade原想讓自己冷靜些而深呼吸了一口氣，卻因Mycroft過於接近－比起之前的距離確實縮減許多－竄入他鼻腔內的都是Mycroft好聞的古龍水味和一絲淡淡的真正屬於Mycroft的、男性的、陽剛的氣息。

Lestrade終於忍不住嗚咽了一聲，他的尾巴高舉，快速的左右搖擺著，犬耳向後平貼著頭髮，他覺得自己的情慾在嗅到Mycroft的味道後已經一發不可收拾。

Mycroft在聽到對方的嗚咽後怔了下，他覺得對方的問題似乎越來越嚴重，可是Lestrade又一直說他沒有事，喔，還有那異常興奮的犬耳和犬尾，難道是什麼動物的習性出現了嗎？......可是狗又有甚麼樣的習性會讓Lestrade變成這樣？

Mycroft思考了下，很快的，他的腦海裡出現了唯一一種解釋－Lestrade面臨發情期了。

這個解釋倒也讓Mycroft的頭腦空白了幾秒，所以，Lestrade現在是在對著他發情？

那他接下來該拿Lestrade怎麼辦？

明瞭到Lestrade處於發情期的Mycroft，難得的，他發現無法立即的做出一個決定，他不確定自己現下究竟該如何動作，他覺得自己正面臨一個進退兩難的窘境。

Mycroft的理智對著他叫囂著，他現在就應該馬上離開Lestrade的家並趕去開他第一個早會，他看了下時間，他知道他再不離開他就會遲到了，而他從不遲到也從沒遲到過。

可是另一方面，他卻不想離去，Mycroft目不轉睛的觀察著正在努力對抗發情期的Lestrade，對方的雙眸因為情慾而漸漸朦朧起來，面頰泛著紅，那感覺起來非常軟嫩的薄唇正因不穩的呼吸而微張，還有他頭上縮著的、平貼著他的頭髮的那對犬耳跟那搖擺快速的毛茸茸大尾巴。

這樣的Lestrade十分吸引人而且他的犬耳和犬尾更讓他感覺起來是如此的惹人憐愛。

Mycroft發覺自己的下腹部竟開始緊縮起來，對於自己的生理的反應，Mycroft大大的吃了一驚，他竟然對Lestrade起了生理反應！這不對勁！這不應該是對於一個朋友會出現的反應！Mycroft的思緒混亂了幾秒，他看著Lestrade，吞嚥了一下。

他該離開了，現下他們兩個的之間的氣氛已經過頭了，應該說這完全超過了他的控制，他根本沒有預料到會發生這樣的情況，他的理智不停在他的腦海裡對他咆嘯，這令他狠下心來壓下那些在他心中奔騰著的情感，並找回了他完美無缺的自製力，握緊了雨傘，開口說話，語氣如平常那樣冷靜且平穩。

「抱歉，探長先生，我該離開了，我等會還有個會要開，」Mycroft邊說邊站起身，並拉了拉自己的西裝衣襬。「如果你－」

Mycroft的話說到一半，他感覺到沒拿著傘的手忽然一沉，他往自己的左手一看，Lestrade抓住了他的手腕，下一秒，他就被對方拉回到沙發上。

＊＊＊＊＊

探長的這個舉動實在是太突然了，令公務員也沒辦法即時反應過來，然而當他一坐倒在沙發上，對方便接著站起並轉身面對Mycroft，沒抓住他的那隻手放上他的肩膀使力，公務員只能順著探長給予的力量躺倒在沙發上，Lestrade的手轉而從肩膀移至他的身側支撐著，他銀白色的尾巴翹得老高，快速的搖晃。

就在Lestrade聽到Mycroft說他要離開後，他的情感和慾望令他下意識且本能的動作了，做完那在一瞬間完成的一連串動作，Lestrade的視線直直的望進Mycroft帶著詫異的雙眼裡，他不由自主的開口，嗓音低沉且些微沙啞。

「不，Mycroft，別走。」

Mycroft詫異的望著壓在他身上的探長，一時之間竟不曉得該如何是好。

他應該是要立刻推開壓在自己身上的人並站起整理好自己的衣著，帶著威嚴且憤怒的斥喝對方的行為，但那絕對是在對方不是Lestrade的前提之下，Mycroft忽地發現當自己面對Lestrade，他整個人似乎就反常了，他幾乎無法依照他的理智來行動，而他他完美的自製力也會同時消失得無影無蹤。

這就是為什麼他就只是這樣的躺倒在沙發上，並讓Lestrade俯下身子，將頭埋進他的頸窩裡蹭著，當對方的犬耳碰觸到Mycroft的下顎時，那軟軟又帶著舒服軟毛的觸感令他不自主的輕顫了下。

壓在Mycroft身上的Lestrade，他的理智早已被丟得遠遠的了，他現下全身的血液都因Mycroft沸騰起來，他是如此的渴望對方可以在此刻抱緊他並親吻他，這慾望使Lestrade傾下身子，但他沒有讓自己去親吻Mycroft，只是將臉埋進身下人的頸窩，感受著對方白嫩肌膚下傳出的熱度。

喔，老天，此時Lestrade的鼻腔內充斥著Mycroft的味道，完完全全的Mycroft的味道，他的體內因此升起了一種愉悅感，尾巴不停的左右搖擺，耳朵也在輕微的抖動，Lestrade開始用臉在Mycroft的頸窩磨蹭著，他也感覺到自己的犬耳在蹭到對方時，對方總會出現輕輕一顫。

他、他想繼續下去，Lestrade渴望親吻Mycroft，和對方的氣息交融在一起，他緩緩向上移動著自己的頭部，因為他好喜歡從面頰、鼻尖、嘴唇感受對方溫暖的體溫。

就在Lestrade緩慢移動著自己的同時，在他身下的Mycroft終於艱難的開口了，因為當Lestrade蹭著他、用他帶著情欲的嗓音呢喃他的名字的時候，他就無法控制的半勃起了，這令Mycroft的嗓音也比平時更低沉了些。

「探長先生－」

「Mycroft，叫我Greg或Lestrade，哪個都好，拜託。」

Lestrade的唇瓣在Mycroft細白的頸側邊開闔著，濕熱的氣息噴散在他的肌膚上，Mycroft不由自主的抽了口氣，Lestrade抬起頭和他相望，迷濛的深棕雙瞳覆著霧氣，Mycroft看著身上人的模樣不禁心跳加快，他忽然好想移動自己的雙手攬住對方的脖頸，輕輕的將Lestrade的頭拉下，溫柔的吻上對方的雙唇，可他並沒有這樣做。

看著那漂亮的冰藍色雙眼，他波濤洶湧的情感和慾望再次使他開口了，他得告訴Mycroft，他不只是因為發情才有這樣熱烈的反應，還有因為他對Mycroft也擁有著不一樣的情感－他喜歡Mycroft。

「Mycroft，我、我喜歡你－」

就在這時，Mycroft的西裝內袋裡傳出了英國國歌，在沙發上的兩人怔住，同時他們的理智也飛速的回到他們的腦袋裡，Lestrade滿臉通紅，他猛地跳起並後退了好幾步，高豎著的尾巴上的毛全部澎著。

Mycroft則是趕緊站起，撫平自己西裝上的皺摺，盡力讓自己的神情維持正常，隨後轉過身背對Lestrade接起手機。

「我知道，我馬上就要走了。」

Lestrade死瞪著地板，他覺得手足無措，可他無力地發現自己的不理智還在渴望著Mycroft，他的手指搓著掌心，他的興奮感還在，但羞愧、害怕、驚惶佔據了他的心，他的尾巴縮了起來、犬耳也是，唇瓣持續的一張一闔，他想說些甚麼卻發不出一點聲音。

Mycroft掛上手機，可他就只是這樣背對探長，語氣略微生硬的說道：「我該離開了，探長先生，我很抱歉。」

Mycroft走到門邊，Lestrade則是和他維持一定距離的跟著，當對方停住腳步握住門把，他也跟著停下。

就在Mycroft轉開門把，打開門要走出去的那刻，Lestrade終於克制不住的叫住對方。

「Mycroft！我、我－」

然而Mycroft卻冷硬的打斷了Lestrade，雖然對方在剛剛說了喜歡他，他的腦袋深處的某一思緒還在因為這句話而混亂，可他不能在使這件會破壞他自製力和理智的事情繼續下去，更何況他的工作還在等著他，他得趕緊離開才行。

「抱歉，探長先生，我真的得走了，再見。」

Mycroft一說完便踏步離開了Lestrade的家。

當門被關上，Mycroft的背影消失的那刻，Lestrade覺得他的心冷了一半。


	5. Chapter 5

Lestrade看著那扇關起的門，他覺得自己的胸口正劇烈的發疼，他的手覆上胸口，吸吐著氣想逼迫自己冷靜下來，他往四周看了看，他需要些東西分散注意力，可以不在想著Mycroft和先前在這個屋內和Mycroft發生的一切事情。

他的手顫抖著，他想吸菸，卻又想起他正在戒菸，該死的，他的手臂上還貼著一片尼古丁貼！

站在原地呆了幾秒，Lestrade猛然衝向廚房，開了冰箱，拿出裡頭所有的啤酒便一屁股的坐上餐桌旁的椅子，隨後他的動作慢了下來，伸手開了一罐啤酒，喝了一大口，苦澀的液體滑入自己的喉嚨內，直到此刻，他的心痛依然沒有緩解，就如他體內的興奮一樣。

他無法不想起Mycroft，他無法控制自己的腦袋不斷浮現Mycroft的身影，他對著他越漸真誠的笑容，有禮且極為紳士的舉止，和他令人感到放鬆的閒談，他對自己貼心的幫助。Lestrade苦笑起來，他的尾巴和耳朵就如同他現在的心情一般無力的垂落。

他開始大口大口的灌著啤酒，隨著時間過去，酒精在他的體內發生作用，他的思緒漸趨緩慢，但他也無法克制住他的發情了，腦袋已開始不由自主的去回想今早在客廳內和Mycroft所發生的事情，Mycroft的味道、Mycroft的體溫、Mycroft所有的一切。

Lestrade站起身，他艱困的走向客廳，因為他的分身已經硬的像塊頑石，每走一步，褲內的緊繃感便會給他的分身帶來疼痛，他的情欲再次高漲，再加上發情帶給他的興奮感，這更是一股推力，他迫切的需要釋放自己。

Lestrade已完全放縱自己讓自己的腦海內全部都是Mycroft，他解開褲頭，連同內褲一起脫下，爬上雙人沙發半跪著，他前傾下身體－他明白自己現在的姿勢有多淫蕩，但他已經不想管了－額頭抵在沙發墊上，臀部高高翹起，他的尾巴正快速搖擺著。

Lestrade看到自己的陰莖前端正源源不斷的冒出前列腺液，他已硬的發疼，而他的分身高舉著幾乎要平貼腹部，Lestrade的手終於覆上自己的分身，他一隻手握住自己的陰柱上下滑動，姆指不停按揉著分身頂端，大腿因快感而發顫，臀部隨著手的動作前後晃動。

同時他移動著自己的頭部，想去嗅出沙發上是否有殘留著Mycroft的味道，腦海裡則是不斷晃過剛才和Mycroft相處的那些畫面，Mycroft所有的一切、Mycroft。

他加快了手的動作，快感從下腹部源源不絕的衝往更深處的地帶，一波又一波，Lestrade面頰潮紅，張嘴喘息著，最終，他閉上了眼，低吼出聲。

「Myc、Mycroft！」

熱燙的白濁從他的分身前端噴射而出，Lestrade依然那樣趴跪著的大口喘氣，等待自己恢復力氣，Lestrade站起身，尾巴無力的垂下，毛蹭過臀部和大腿讓他覺得癢癢的，Lestrade低頭彎下身子開始清理沙發。

發洩過後的空虛和Mycroft明確的拒絕再次襲上了他，令他的胸口再次發痛，Lestrade清理好後，便拿起沙發上的抱枕－這抱枕沾到一些他的精液了－走向浴室，在路上也順道撿起自己的褲子。

Lestrade有些絕望的想，Mycroft不會再來找他了吧，在發生那樣的事情過後，在他對他做出那種事情過後。

Lestrade帶上浴室的門，他忍不住的自嘲。

「你怎麼會愛上一個Holmes？Greg，你還真是個大笨蛋。」

Lestrade站在蓮澎頭前，闔上眼，任憑冰涼的水沖刷他的全身，當然，這完全沒辦法減緩他的心痛。

＊＊＊＊＊

冰箱裡的啤酒沒了，Lestrade橫躺在沙發上，最近這幾天他總沉浸在啤酒之中，並獨自對抗發情期的來臨。

他沒怕John和Sherlock突然來拜訪他，因為最近發生了一件可怕的連環兇殺案，而他把很好心的把負責此案的Gregson探長的電話給了Sherlock－祈禱他重回職場時還能看到Gregson－所以這兩人這陣子肯定沒空來找他的，Lestrade將手上的那罐啤酒全數飲盡。

當然，他更不怕Mycroft，上次他不是才說他因為工作或有幾天不會再來拜訪他了嗎？雖然Lestrade確實有因為這句話而有了一點希望，他希望Mycroft忙完工作後還是會來找他，只不過他們會當做什麼事情都沒有發生過。

是的，Lestrade一點都不認為Mycroft會受到他的吸引甚至愛他，就算之前Sherlock懷疑他們兩個的關係，但他覺得那實在是荒謬了！老天！那可是Holmes！可以代表大英帝國的情報頭子！有錢、有勢、地位崇高，一個彬彬有禮的紳士。

然而他呢！他只不過是一個普通的中年男子、有著不好的嗜好－喝酒、抽菸、更常因為工作作息不正常並把自己搞的灰頭塗臉、呃嗯、好吧，最特別的就是現在還長了犬耳和犬尾。

但這對Mycroft能有甚麼吸引力？

Lestrade決定不再想下去，悶悶的拿出手機傳了短訊給Mycroft的貼身女助理Anthea，是Mycroft把Anthea的手機號碼給他的，Mycroft當時跟他說如果他急需什麼生活用品傳簡訊給這位女助理即可。

希望這位女助理不會干涉他的需求。Lestrade按著手機略微昏沉的想著。

『兩打啤酒－GL』

過沒幾秒手機震動起來。

『Lestrade探長，請你停止酗酒，這樣做對身體不好。－A』

Lestrade看著這封簡訊惱怒起來，他的助理憑甚麼阻止他！

『我要啤酒，Miss A，要不然我就自己跑出去買。－GL』

Lestrade突然覺得無比煩躁，他厭煩了自己的家，他實在在這裡待的太久了！他真的很想不顧一切跑離這個房子呼吸外頭的新鮮空氣，Lestrade猛地站起身，他搔著髮也順便按揉了下犬耳，正要抓起風衣套上，他的手機再次震動。

『明白了，Lestrade探長，你的需求會盡快送到，所以請你好好的待在屋內。－A』

Lestrade看著這封新簡訊，他脫下風衣伴隨著一聲帶著無奈且痛苦的嘆息。

＊＊＊＊＊

當Mycroft再踏上英國的土地距離Lestrade向他表白已有五天了，這次去開的秘密會議對於英國未來的走向極為重要，他得完全專注於此才行，這使他完全無法空出時間好好思考他和Lestrade的事情。

可是他依然會一不注意便分神的想起Lestrade，這幾乎是無法控制的，他還差點因此而在會議中犯下大錯，但也只是差點，最後這場會議還是順利的結束了，當然，最後的結果全都和Mycroft Holmes的所預料般的那樣好。

Mycroft按揉了下太陽穴，他的頭正因近期缺少休憩而發疼，走出機場，Mycroft優雅的坐進車內，儘管身體是如此的勞累，他還是正坐著，因為他只放任自己在自家公寓裡放鬆自己。

坐在車內專注於黑莓機的女助理在他上車做好後抬頭望向他，泛起一道微笑。

「Sir，歡迎回來，辛苦了。」

Mycroft點頭，雙手覆在傘柄上。

「Sir，請問能向您報告和Lestrade探長有關的事情了嗎？」

Mycroft為了保持自己在這次會議中的專注力，他向Anthea吩咐在他出差回來前都別向他報告有關Lestrade探長的事情，因為Lestrade極為容易就可以破壞他的專注和自製，然而他不能在這次的會議冒這樣的風險。

Mycroft看向Anthea微微一笑。

「可以，Anthea。」

Anthea點了點頭，目光回到黑莓機上，手指在螢幕上頭迅速的移動著。

「就在昨日我們已找到製造液體的人了，Sir。」

Mycroft冰藍色的眼睛聽到這句話亮了起來。

「做的好，Anthea。」Mycroft頓了頓，一隻手伸到下巴處摩娑著。「那麼他們當初為何襲擊Lestrade探長？」

「Sir，製造液體的是一對在生物科技公司上班的兄弟，據哥哥Tony所說，他們當初認為他們耗時已久的此液體終於研發成功時，他們便在自家喝酒慶祝，然而弟弟Tom喝了個爛醉，結果沒想到他喝醉的弟弟最後竟在路上隨便找個人注射了液體－那個人就是Lestrade探長。」

「當他哥哥看到昏到的探長時，他以為他們的實驗成品失敗了導致探長死亡，他過於慌張而沒注意探長是否還有呼吸，因此他先是直接拿走了探長手上的針筒，便背著他弟弟離開現場。」

Mycroft皺起眉頭，因為這聽起來實在是太過荒謬了，如此看來Lestrade根本就是白受了一場罪。

「所以這液體究竟是為了什麼而造？」

「Sir，他們會製造此液體是為了增加人類在性愛時的情趣。」

Mycroft聽到這話不免愣了幾秒，他看向Anthea，後者面不改色的使用著手上的黑莓機。

「所以那液體是情趣用品？」

「是的，Sir。」

Mycroft抿了抿唇，眉頭依舊沒有鬆開。

「那有解藥嗎？」

「很抱歉，Sir，他們還未研發出解藥，因為他們一開始的設計是注射液體的人有過一次真正的性愛後，動物特徵的外觀便會自動消失。」

Mycroft現下臉上的表情雖然正常，但他卻不禁回想起那天早上Lestrade的模樣－那確實是、非常的、增加情趣，老天，長了犬耳和犬尾的Lestrade真的十分吸引人。

「命令他們盡快做出解藥。」

「已命令過了，Sir，他們正在盡力。」Anthea這時頓了頓，從黑莓機上抬頭看向自己的長官。

「還有，Sir，Lestrade探長近期酗酒的情況非常嚴重。」

Mycroft頓住了，他沉思起來，儘管自己疲憊不堪，但看來，該是去見見Lestrade，給他個答案的時候了。


	6. Chapter 6

Mycroft站在Lestrade的家門前，他深深吸了口氣，難得的如此緊張、忐忑不安，但要解決的問題仍要解決，而他也該給Lestrade一個答案。

在門前站了許久卻如上次那般沒人應門，他想起了Anthea的報告－Lestrade探長近期酗酒的情況非常嚴重。

Mycroft嘆了口氣，正想按下門鈴，門卻開了，映入眼簾的是銀髮亂翹著，滿臉通紅，滿身酒氣，走路搖搖晃晃連站著都有些不穩的Lestrade，他的犬耳和尾巴也受了酒精的影響無精打采的垂著，Lestrade歪頭半睜著一隻眼疑惑的看著Mycroft。

「Mycroft～？」

上揚且誇張的音調和過大的動作，都明顯的顯示出站在Mycroft面前的人已醉的一蹋糊塗，Mycroft皺起眉頭，看著這樣的Lestrade，他的心緊縮起來。

「探長先生，你－」

「Mycroft！」

Lestrade突然的大吼讓Mycroft止住了話，他瞪大雙眼略微不解的看著Lestrade，然而後者耳朵和尾巴的毛全都炸了起來，他略微鼓起雙頰，生氣的瞪著Mycroft。

「我說過了！Mycroft！我說過了！叫我Greg或Lestrade！我他媽的一點都不喜歡你叫我探長先生！你這混蛋！」

Lestrade胡亂比著手勢，看起來十分氣憤的大聲嚷嚷著，但他卻還是退了幾步示意Mycroft走進屋內，Lestrade關上門，Mycroft站在Lestrade的背後，望著對方頹然垂下的肩膀，Mycroft胸口忽地發疼起來。

他向後往客廳的方向看去，屋子在最近這五天明顯缺少了主人的打理，客廳內幾乎是一團混亂，異常顯眼的是桌上擺放著一大堆空酒罐，地上甚至也有著一些，Mycroft加重了自己握傘的力道，他的目光再次移回Lestrade。

「.......Lestrade，你喝太多酒了，你這樣－」

Mycroft才說到一半，Lestrade猛地轉過身，死瞪著他，煩躁的大吼道。

「你沒資格管我！Mycroft！」

Lestrade往Mycroft的方向走著，卻因為酒精在他身體內的影響還未退去，他反而踉蹌的往前一跌。

「Lestrade！小心！」

Mycroft見狀，想也不想的便傾身接住了對方。

當Lestrade跌進Mycroft的懷裡，對方的味道再次引起了他的發情，Lestrade的尾巴和耳朵倏地豎起，犬尾瘋狂的擺動著，Mycroft看著那反應激烈的尾巴明白Lestrade又對著自己發情了，他不自覺的加重了擁著探長的力度。

在Mycroft的懷裡，Lestrade難以抑制的嗚咽出聲，刺激他情慾的味道是如此的香甜，耳朵不停的抖動著，隨後向後伏貼著頭，他閉上眼，忍不住的在對方胸口磨蹭，但在感受到Mycroft收緊了抱著他的雙臂後，他猛地睜開雙眼，忽然使力的掙扎從Mycroft的懷抱掙脫出來。

Lestrade近幾天沉浸在酒液裡的腦袋竟稍稍清醒了些，他驚惶的看著Mycroft，背緊緊貼著門板。

「等、等等，Mycroft，你、你幹甚麼？」

他喘著氣，嗓音低沉且沙啞，面頰透著紅暈，他明白自己的褲頭有著明顯的腫脹，但他現在可不想管這個，他現在想理會的只有Mycroft為什麼會出現在他眼前，他想不透為什麼Mycroft還會再來找他－或許是因為他還想維持他們之間的友誼又或者現下只是來告訴他他終於可以不用再繼續幫助他這個墮落的探長了，畢竟他也從Anthea那得知了他現下的外觀狀態可能再過幾天就可以解除了。

Lestrade多麼渴望這問題的答案會是第一種，但他覺得這似乎不太可能，對方可是Holmes呀，Greg！

但、但他又為什麼會在剛剛抱了自己？他明明已經如此直白的拒絕了他！

Lestrade的心絞痛起來，他無力的低下頭，站在原地的Mycroft望著Lestrade微微顫抖的肩膀和像是在壓抑著痛苦的神情，他的犬尾和犬耳緩緩垂下，Mycroft忽然覺得自己的心臟好像被人用力揍過般那麼的疼。

Mycroft將傘倚在牆邊，往前走近Lestrade，在和對方只有一步之差的的距離停下。

「Lestrade、不，Gregory，你願意讓我叫你Gregory嗎？」

Lestrade有些呆愣的抬眼和他四目相望，神情有著些微疑惑，深棕色的雙眸裡雖然佈滿痛苦，但裡頭已出現了一絲帶著希望的明亮，Mycroft的神情漸漸軟化下來，Lestrade則是略為僵硬的點了點頭。

「那麼，Gregory，」Mycroft露出一個微笑，伸出右手，掌心覆上Lestrade的臉龐，Lestrade的眼瞪大起來，他震驚的望著Mycroft，卻沒躲開他的手，Mycroft見他沒有抗拒，鼓起勇氣再往前踏了一步，輕輕的在Lestrade的額上印上一吻。

「如果我說我愛你，那樣我是否有資格了呢？」

＊＊＊＊＊

Lestrade還未從剛剛那吻給他的衝擊裡回覆過來，Mycroft的這句話無疑又是重重一擊，他愣愣的眨著眼，看著Mycroft冰藍雙眸，他忽然覺得自己是不是喝多而出現幻覺，Mycroft怎麼可能愛他？Mycroft怎麼可能真的愛上了自己？

還有剛剛那在自己額頭上輕輕的一吻，雖然只是一瞬，但餘溫仍殘留著，那感覺是如此的真實，他不是在作夢？眼前的人不是幻覺？

Mycroft看著對方還未從自己的話緩過勁的樣子嘴角忍不住的揚起，而Lestrade混亂的思緒到使得頭上的犬耳不停的輕微抖動，這吸引了眼前人的目光，他挑眉看向完全豎起的犬耳，放在對方臉頰上的手往上移動，然後從前髮往後一摸，對方的犬耳的確像狗狗被摸頭時般－在掌心經過時向後縮起，離開後又立了起來。

而他的這個舉動倒令探長幾乎是無意識的閉上眼，縮起肩膀像是在躲避，可是神情看起來到是挺享受Mycroft這個舉動的，Mycroft像是發現了什麼有趣的東西般，眼神亮了起來，正打算再摸一遍時，Lestrade倏地張開雙眼，並紅著臉用力打掉了Mycroft的手。

「Myc、Mycroft！我可不是狗！」

Lestrade邊說邊努力讓頭後仰，他要是再聞到Mycroft肯定又會發情的！Mycroft則是乖乖的縮回手，摸了摸被Lestrade打的手背，露出有些無辜的表情，冰藍裡卻帶著點狡詐。

「可是你看上去挺喜歡的，Gregory。」

Lestrade漲紅了臉。

「才沒有！我才沒－」Lestrade忽然頓住。「等等！Mycroft！你、你剛剛說的那句話！你是認真的嗎？」

Mycroft挑起眉頭，故意裝傻的說道。

「哪句話？可是你看上去挺喜歡的？」

「才不是！是在上句！」

「好話不說第二遍，Gregory。」

「Mycroft！！」

Mycroft愉悅的笑了起來，毫不理會面前人惱怒的吼聲，但很快的，他收起了笑，極為認真且專注的望著Lestrade。

「是的，Gregory，我愛你。」

Lestrade聽到這句話不禁再次呆住，Mycroft眨了眨眼，看到了那緊貼門板的尾巴搖擺起來，他揚起一道燦爛的笑容，張開雙臂，將Lestrade攬進自己的懷裡。

那尾巴搖的更快了，Mycroft的笑容不禁更加大了些。

「那麼你呢？Gregory。」

臉頰放在Lestrade的髮梢，語氣輕柔的說道，然而回應他的卻是一聲會讓人燃起欲望的、挑逗般的嗚咽，Lestrade回抱住了他，緊緊的，同時開始磨蹭著他的身體。

「My、Mycroft、我也愛你....」

Lestrade再次因為Mycroft的味道而發情了，喔！這該死的動物習性！

他緊緊抓著對方的西裝外套，以免自己發軟的腳站不住，因為抱著的他的混帳公務員竟然趁這個時候搓揉他的犬耳，他不禁縮起脖子，沒想到在頭上的那隻手反而變本加厲。

「唔嗯、My、Mycroft！不、嗯嗚、不要摸我...嗚...我的耳朵！」

在Lestrade吼出聲後，Mycroft這才鬆開手，低頭看向在自己懷裡因情慾而發顫的Lestrade，對上那雙覆上霧氣卻依舊勾人且明亮的深棕色雙瞳，兩人緩緩靠近，最終四片唇瓣相貼，他們都闔上了眼簾。

Lestrade的尾巴搖的可真快。

Mycroft睜開一隻眼偷瞄著，看著那條晃動快速的尾巴，忍不住的笑開同時加深了這個甜膩的吻。

並為以後他將擁有一位可愛的犬耳探長而興奮不已。

FIN.


	7. 番外－情趣必備：犬耳、犬尾（當然這是長在探長身上的時候，才會對一人之下萬人之上的公務員起作用。）

正陶醉在深吻中的Lestrade被Mycroft忽地橫抱起來，Lestrade下意識攬緊了Mycroft的脖子，尾巴和耳朵上的毛都因為對方突如其來的舉動驚的炸起。

而在Lestrade一發覺自己像個女人被抱著的時候，便開始掙扎起來。

「Mycroft！放我下去！」

「不。」

Mycroft不想給懷中的人說話的機會，快狠準的傾下頭找到Lestrade的雙唇吸吮，因為發情而對一切碰觸都極其敏感的Lestrade立即停止了掙扎，並發出極為誘人的輕哼聲，Mycroft的舌頭滑過對方軟嫩的上唇。

「我可不要把你壓在門板上，Gregory，不過你可以有選擇權，床還是沙發？」

Mycroft的氣息吐在Lestrade的唇瓣上，令他一陣發顫，手指揪緊了對方的西裝，他的意識漸漸模糊起來，情欲和因發情出現的興奮紛紛燒毀他的理智，他顫抖著雙唇，伸出舌，回應Mycroft。

「沙、沙發.......Mycroft.......」

Mycroft張嘴用力吸吮對方伸出的舌丁，邊注意著地上邊吻著Lestrade走到了沙發處，坐上沙發並讓Lestrade跨坐在自己腿上，這感覺妙不可言，Mycroft邊想著邊靈活的解開對方的襯衫釦子，當Mycroft的手掌覆上Lestrade的胸膛搓揉著他胸前的小點時，Lestrade顫抖著將額頭抵在Mycroft的肩頭喘息，那毛茸茸的尾巴豎立著並小幅度的擺動。

Mycroft感覺到兩人的勃起隔著褲檔緊緊貼合在一起，他不禁小小的移動臀部向前擠壓著對方，Lestrade感受到了並跟著Mycroft動作起來，他仰起頭粗喘，露出線條優美的脖頸，犬耳向後縮起貼上了頭髮。

Mycroft一隻手繼續搓揉著Lestrade的乳頭，另一隻手則是惡趣味的伸到Lestrade的頭上，抓住了對方的犬耳，手下那銀毛和軟骨的觸感令他彎起嘴角，同時他的嘴吸吮著Lestrade的脖頸，舌尖隨著頸子的線條從鎖骨滑到下巴處，Lestrade因Mycroft的舉動而顫抖著，他們的下身不停的擠壓著彼此。

「Mycroft！不要、不要揉耳朵、嗯、」

Lestrade呻吟著，他擠壓著Mycroft的力道越來越重，臀部晃動的程度也越來越快，Mycroft的臉孔也沒向平時般蒼白，雙頰上透著紅，氣息不穩的再次吻上對方的唇，推擠、啃咬、吸吮，Lestrade發覺每一次和Mycroft的肌膚接觸就會給予自己強烈的快感。

他縮起脖子，想要躲避這些劇烈衝擊著自己的感受，尤其犬耳上的搓弄更是不一樣的刺激，但他又不想失去太多，掙扎的力道根本不足以讓玩弄著他的耳朵的Mycroft停手，他微微睜開眼卻發現對方根本沒有脫下身上任何一件衣物。

Lestrade不由得惱怒起來，他都硬成這樣了竟然連一件衣服都還沒有脫！

Lestrade沒多加思考，便將手覆上對方的衣領，粗暴的扯開Mycroft的西裝襯衫，前三顆釦子瞬間彈飛出去，Mycroft皺起眉頭，抓著耳朵的力道突然加大，Lestrade雖然吃痛的叫了一聲，但他的尾巴倏地直豎起來並弓起身子，伴隨著一聲低吼，用力向Mycroft的勃起一挺，Lestrade感覺自己的內褲一陣濕。

老天，他竟然沒脫褲子就高潮了，Lestrade喘著氣，Mycroft鬆開了Lestrade的犬耳，眼睛向Lestrade的褲頭瞄了下，看到那比其他處更深色的衣料，忍不住挑起眉頭，嘴角掛上帶著邪意的笑容。

看到Mycroft的神情，Lestrade先是困窘了幾秒便報復性的咬上對方的耳垂，沒想到Mycroft竟在他身下瑟縮了一下，Lestrade的雙眼倏地亮起，他壞笑著的開始吸吮Mycroft敏感的耳朵。

「...Greg、Gregory，停下。」

「不要。」

「我說停.......停下。」

Mycroft喘息的頻率加快了，而且Lestrade還故意加重了用下身擠壓對方勃起的力度。

「不要。」

Mycroft在對方一次次的吸吮下顫抖並些微的仰起頭，他半瞇著眼，將手伸到Lestrade的背後猛然抓住因為得意而搖擺著的尾巴根部，Lestrade因這舉動而鬆嘴並大大的弓起身子，發出了一聲短促的呻吟，Mycroft輕輕的按揉著，Lestrade開始扭動起身子，令人酥麻的快感從尾巴處流向自己的下腹部和腦袋。

「不要...啊、」Mycroft刻意的加重了按揉的力道，Lestrade的扭動多了顫慄「尾巴...放手...嗯哼...」

「站起來，Gregory。」

Mycroft的氣息噴散在Lestrade的鎖骨處，他張嘴，輕輕用嘴啃咬著，而這只讓Lestrade顫慄的更加嚴重。

「放開尾巴、不、嗯、」Lestrade咬緊了唇瓣，他知道自己已經再次勃起了。「不然我站不起來！」

Mycroft聽話的鬆手，Lestrade喘息著怒瞪著Mycroft，但是臉頰佈滿紅暈倒是一點威脅性也沒有，反而更增了幾份挑逗的味道。

「褲子，Gregory。」

「我知道！該死的！那你也脫掉你的三件套西裝！」

Lestrade眼角有著一滴剛剛因為快感而出現的淚水，Mycroft傾身用舌舔去。

「你剛剛就已經毀了它了。」

「......你活該。」

Lestrade有些心虛的站起身脫去自己的褲子，Mycroft也同樣動作著，直到兩人身體都赤裸後，他們才恢復原先的姿勢，當Lestrade再次坐上Mycroft的大腿，兩人的直立著的陰莖碰觸到時，他們紛紛都粗喘了幾聲，沒有衣物阻隔的接觸讓Lestrade和Mycroft更加情不自禁的親吻彼此。

「Gregory，潤、潤滑劑。」

Mycroft趁著接吻的空檔說道，Lestrade彷彿是沒聽到對方的話，他將手指插進他的棕髮裡，讓兩人可以更熱烈的親吻，Mycroft的手覆上兩人的陰莖一起搓揉著，他身上的人兒立即難耐的粗喘、呻吟起來，犬耳向後服貼著頭髮，Mycroft忽然伸出一隻手放上剛剛脫掉丟在沙發邊的西裝外套，然後從口袋拿出了潤滑劑，然而沉浸在快感中的Lestrade完全沒注意到，他閉著眼，主動的親吻著Mycroft。

「Gregory，碰你自己。」

「唔、嗯...」

他們額頭相貼，Lestrade將手伸向兩人的陰莖開始上下滑動，Mycroft則是雙手伸到了對方身後，擠出潤滑劑抹在自己的手指上，趁著Lestrade不注意的時候，將沾著大量潤滑劑的食指插進Lestrade的後穴裡，Lestrade因這突來插入而大大的弓起身子，並發出了嬌嫩的呻吟，犬耳和犬尾都直豎了起來。

「My、Mycroft.......嗯啊！」

放入第二根手指，在裡頭轉動、擴張、用指節摩擦著內壁、指甲不時會刮擦到、這些都使Lestrade情不自禁的顫抖並且呻吟，Mycroft正尋找著甚麼，讓手指更加深入，他找到了對方體內敏感的那點，Lestrade的呻吟變得更加甜膩，挺立的陰莖不停的冒出透明液體。

「Gregory、Gregory、」

Mycroft呢喃著Lestrade的名，他將手指拔出，抬起身上人的臀部，Lestrade也迎合著他，隨後Mycroft的陰莖頂著Lestrade的後穴，Lestrade緩緩的坐下，他的尾巴完全豎起還有些炸毛了，Mycroft看著探長痛苦的神情，努力按耐住在對方緊緻且熱燙的包裹下猛力衝撞的本能，他傾下身子用嘴吸吮Lestrade的乳頭，希望身上人能稍稍放鬆一點。

已經進入一半了，Mycroft繼續忍耐著，Lestrade則是覺得自己都可以感覺得到Mycroft那硬挺陰莖上的筋路脈絡，他的呼吸頻率極為不穩，攬緊了Mycroft的脖頸，將頭抵在他的頸窩處，嗅著Mycroft能挑起自己情欲的味道，他扭動了下身子，決定直接坐下不再這樣慢吞吞的移動。

這決定讓他全身極具激烈的顫抖起來，因為就在他用力坐落的那刻，Mycroft的陰莖就這樣直接頂到了他的前列腺，他呻吟著邊移動著自己，那猛烈的快感他想再體驗一次，而Mycroft也發覺到了Lestrade的改變，他放棄忍耐，開始抽插，手緊抓著Lestrade的臀部，揉捏著。

Lestrade的嗓音在Mycroft精準的衝撞下逐漸沙啞，他幾乎已經開始啜泣，每一次頂到他前列腺的快感總會讓他感覺像是在一片汪洋大海之中溺水一般，而他只能緊緊抱著Mycroft不放，繼續成受每一次更加有力且快速的衝撞。

Mycroft不停的在Lestrade炙熱且緊緻的內部抽插著，而Lestrade也迎合著他，兩人都漲紅著臉，額上冒汗，Lestrade在Mycroft的頸窩中抬頭，吻上對方，此時客廳內環繞著肌膚碰撞的聲音、交合處淫靡的水聲和兩人時不時發出的低聲喘氣跟呻吟。

最終刺激的快感堆疊到了最高處，Mycroft幾乎是用盡全力像是要把自己的所有都插進Lestrade般的用力，Lestrade顫慄著射了出來，Mycroft在他體內射出的灼燙液體同時刺激著他敏感的下身，令他痙攣的更加嚴重，Mycroft緊緊抱住了身上人，頭抵在對方肩膀上，平時疏得一絲不苟的棕髮現在已亂成一團。

Mycroft感受著高潮後的餘韻和彼此的胸膛貼在一起漸漸趨緩的上下起伏，隨後他發現抱Lestrade已經沒了意識－看來是犬耳和犬尾要消失的副作用，他疲憊的笑了笑，退出對方的體內，再次橫抱起來，Mycroft感受到垂落的犬尾的毛在自己走路時蹭過自己的腿，看著那對犬耳他忍不住傾下身用牙齒輕咬了下，Lestrade的眼皮顫了顫，皺著眉，卻依然沒醒。

Mycroft寵溺的吻了吻Lestrade的銀髮，走向浴室，決定讓兩人的身體都乾淨後再去臥室一起睡個好覺。

當然，他終於可以趁這個時候親自清洗Lestrade的犬耳和犬尾了，趁它們還沒消失之前，Mycroft忍不住笑了起來，他懷中的探長真是可愛極了。

FIN.


End file.
